1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for slicing vegetables and fruit having a core, in particular, cabbage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional vegetable and fruit slicing apparatuses, the cabbage is either (a) sliced by a plane cutter, or (b) the cutter is rotated to slice the cabbage. In these conventional apparatuses, it is difficult to slice a cabbage in such a way that only the core remains. This is because the core is normally cone-shaped, i.e., thick at the root and thin at the tip, and the conventional apparatuses are not constructed to slice a cabbage with such a cone-shaped core. Further, in the case of apparatus (a), it takes a long time to slice-up a cabbage entirely, and in the case of apparatus (b), the cabbage cannot be sliced into pieces having a uniform thickness.